Won't Give Up
by ABundridge
Summary: Snippets of time over the past couple years. Thoughts shared between partners.
1. Midnight Eyes

_~After the Hueco Mundo Arc~_

As Ichigo sat in class barely listening to the teacher drone on about some assignment they had coming up, he glanced over at Rukia who was diligently taking notes as though her grades here actually made a difference. _–Must be a Kuchiki thing-_ Ichigo thought to himself. He looked back at his paper where he had started taking notes and further down where he had doodled some hollows. Ichigo turned the page as inspiration struck and he started writing:

_When I look into your eyes,_  
_It's like watching the night sky,_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise,_  
_There's so much they hold._

_And just like them old stars,_  
_I see that you've come so far,_  
_To be right where you are,_  
_How old is your soul?_

As the bell rings, Ichigo looks over what he just wrote. "Hey, Berry Boy! We've got to go. Get your head out of the clouds", said Rukia in a chastising tone. Ichigo gathered his things, "I'm coming, Rukia."

* * *

**ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: October 25, 2012**

**WORDS: 167**


	2. Won't Give Up

_~Rukia's First Trip Back to the World of the Living after Becoming Vice-Captain~_

Rukia had to make a trip to the World of the Living for her Captain. Ukitake had requested that she go collect some information that Urahara had been gathering for Soul Society. As Rukia was leaving Urahara's she noticed she was near Ichigo's house. She decided to stop by for old time's sake and see how everyone was doing. Rukia saw Ichigo in his room studying and noticed that Karin and Isshin were gone. Yuzu was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Rukia started to walk away when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Yuzu running towards her waving something in the air. "Hey, Rukia-nee. Ichi-nii wrote this and has had it pinned on his wall for months now. I made a copy of it and thought that you should have it, if we saw you again", the words rushed out from a winded Yuzu, "I've got to go before supper burns, but I'll tell Ichi-nii you said hi." With that Rukia was left with a letter in her hand as she watched Yuzu run back into the house. She opened it up and read the words written in Ichigo's handwriting.

_I won't give up on us,_  
_Even if the skies get rough,_  
_I'm giving you all my love,_  
_I'm still looking up._

_And when you're needing your space,_  
_To do some navigating,_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting,_  
_To see what you find._

_'Cause even the stars they burn,_  
_Some even fall to the earth,_  
_We've got a lot to learn,_  
_God knows we're worth it,_  
_No, I won't give up._

Rukia smiled _–Neither will I, Ichigo.-_

* * *

**ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: October 25,2012**

**WORDS: 284_  
_**


	3. Won't Give Up - Rukia Version

**Alternate Ch2 (Rukia's Version)**

* * *

_~Rukia watching over Ichigo from Soul Society~_

Rukia had gotten into the habit of looking in on Ichigo from time to time. It was not very often as she had new duties since becoming a Vice-Captain. She knew that Ichigo was terribly down about losing his powers, but things were peaceful for a time and she knew that put some of Ichigo's fears of not being able to protect his friends at ease.

_I won't give up on us,_  
_Even if the skies get rough,_  
_I'm giving you all my love,_  
_I'm still looking up._

Rukia kept it a secret from Ichigo that she was checking up on him. She knew she was a reminder of what he had lost. She also knew that if there was a way for Ichigo to protect his friends again, he would find it.

_And when you're needing your space,_  
_To do some navigating,_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting,_  
_To see what you find._

_'Cause even the stars they burn,_  
_Some even fall to the earth,_  
_We've got a lot to learn,_  
_God knows we're worth it,_  
_No, I won't give up._

Rukia _-I know you won't give up either, Ichigo.-_

* * *

**ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: November 28, 2012**

** WORDS: 197**


	4. Differences

_~Ichigo goes to Soul Society during the Invasion Arc~_

Right after Ichigo arrived at Soul Society in the middle of the battle and Byakuya asked him to do what he could not, these thoughts of resolve flowed through Ichigo's mind:

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily,_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make,_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got,_  
_Yeah, we got a lot at stake._

_And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work,_  
_We didn't break, we didn't burn,_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in,_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not,_  
_And who I am._

_-I will save Soul Society. I won't let anyone down. I won't give up on us.-_

* * *

**ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: October 25,2012**

**WORDS: 153** _  
_


End file.
